


Lily Evans Potter will not die so easily

by LillyPotterml



Series: 5+fix it. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPotterml/pseuds/LillyPotterml
Summary: 5 times how Lily Potter should have survived and one where James survived as well
Series: 5+fix it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954510
Kudos: 6





	1. The broom

**Author's Note:**

> Notes. I use the system that when you walk inside the house you are on the ground floor and when you go up you are on the first floor.  
> Hi thanks for reading my work. Please let me know if you have any questions or if you find any mistakes.

text

**speech**

_thought Lily_

_thought Voldemort_

1\. The broom.

Lily Evans Potter learned how to fly a broom in her first year. Even though she did not liked it much she had to be acceptable on it to pass the class. Later when she started dating James Potter flying became one of the things she was ok with. Because one simply doesn't date a quidditch star and is bad at it. Oh, she tried but it was no help. As James said : , **,No one will be bad at flying and date him. "**

So when they moved to their new home she wanted the brooms **(,, One doesn't simply own a broom, what if some friends came over and we had no broom for them? How would we play Qudditch?")** to stay in the closet. But then Harry was born and somehow there were kids (Harry's) and ordinary (James's, Padfoot's) brooms everywhere even when she had tidy up there always were a couple of them somewhere in the house.

On 31st of October in the morning, Lily tidy up the brooms. But then James wanted to fly with Harry in the house (She only said yes for him to stop bothering her after four days). So the broom was resting near stairs on the first floor **(,, No flying on the stairs James, we don't want to end up dead. And if you think that you will be ok you will sleep outside.´´)** So when she was running upstairs to grab Harry she grabbed the broom as well. James was buying them time.

S _tep, step, step. Top of the stairs. Broom. Step, step, step, step, step Nursery. Step bag for going out with Harry. Door shut. Step. Boom and noise on the stairs. James is dead. Step, step Harry's bed. Harry. Oh my god, James is dead. Get Harry I will buy you time. Get Harry. OK. Harry, bag, and broom. No wand. Great Evans you left the only thing... Broom. OK, I can do this. Step, step window. Open the window Evans. He will be here soon. Please let this work. One leg ok. Harry ok. Bag on top of Harry ok. Here we go._

She jumped out of the window at the same moment as the door was blasted to pieces. She was flying away from the house when he gets closer to the window.

_ She survived for now but he will make sure that the child will die later. _


	2. +1 Where James lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. The rest of the chapters will be out 30th of December. This is actually 6th chapter /+1 and they all can be read separately because they are different universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. The rest of the chapters will be out 30th of December. They just need to be more grammatically correct.

+1 where James kept his vand on him. 

James is always messy. He keeps the brooms around the house. He leaves the dirty socks in the bathroom. But after several months of leaving his wand everywhere (she finds his wand in the flower pot.)

Lily is pissed one evening. She gets up and takes his invisible coat from under their bed (there is also a one clean sock, butteebear and his alterns) and goes to get him a wand holster. She puts it on his wand hand and threaten to divorce him if he won't keep it on him ( Her hair looks like fire and are flying around her head so he believes that she will sooner kill him than divorce him.)

So when the Dark Lord attack he is ready and with wand in his hand. That is the only reason why they all (except for the Dark Lord) survive the evening.


	3. 2.Telepotartation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teleport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apparition is a magical form of transportation, in which the user traveled instantly from one location to another, without traversing the space in-between. This was accomplished by having the user focus on the desired location in their mind and then purposely disappearing from where they were, to reappear at the desired location. apparition requires knowledge of the terrain to which one is moving, or the ability to visualize it clearly.
> 
> Teleportation is using magic to get from one place to another. You don´t need to know or visualize the place you just need to bend your magic to get there . if you are not careful enough you may end up in very strange places.

2\. Teleportation. 

text

**speach**

Lily always thought that Teleportation was cool. Going from one point to the other without moving what could be more awesome. 

So when they move to their new home she makes sure that they can teleport inside the house. They can't teleport outside but inside is ok. The wards they use are super cool because only she and James are able to teleport. For other people, it looks like typical anti teleporting and anti-apparition wards but she feels better with it. James is so in shock when she is pregnant and she teleports with him to his but he is so drunk (celebrating her pregnancy) that he forgets it in the morning. And because no one else is visiting now since they are hiding no one else notices that she is teleporting in the house. 

On the 31st of October, she is teleporting from one room to another because Harry is hungry. James is looking for his broom and doesn't want to use Accio. James is burning the kitchen! (,, **No James you can not make pasta just with the pasta and no water!!!)**. 

So when the Dark Lord attacks she runs to the room. Grabs the baby bag for Harry. Grabs Harry waits until the one who attacks her home gets to the door of her son's room because she needs as much time as possible to get to the safety and teleport to the front porch as Voldemort blasts the door of Nursery to pieces. Then she starts running away from the house notice Severus is there and teleport to Sirius's house to make sure that at least one of her friends will be ok with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work. if you find any errors please let me know.


	4. 3. Attacked by nature/ or where Lily has a cat and is good in herbology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lily has a kitten and is good in herbology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally believe that Hermione´s cat was Lily´s before.

3\. Attacked by nature/ or where Lily has a cat and is good in herbology 

When Lily was younger she was able to make dead flowers open their petals. She likes flowers and they always made her happy. She is pretty sure that nature magic was one of the early magic she could make. Then when she went to Hogwarts, she learned herbology. But there are always more interesting things to learn, to see than the one she can do perfectly so she puts her attention elsewhere. But herbology and potions were one of the most interesting things for her always. It is sad that her first cat unfortunately died when she was in her seventh year. So when they move together with James she gets a new kitten and lots of plants to make their home look and smell nice. (Even though she is pretending not to see James eating some of the leafs.) 

On the 31st of October, she runs to the Nursery. And on the shelf, there is a plant. So she levitates a plant on top of the door and when the door opened and the Dark lord enters she hits him with the plant. He goes down easily. Then she is running away from the room. She tries to step over him but he grabs her leg. That is the time when her cat attacks him and scratches his face and goes for his eyes so he has to let her get away. She finds James dead in the lobby and runs away from the house. 


	5. 4. Where the Dark lord Voldemort kept his word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dark Lord keep the promise 

Where Dark Lord keep the promise 

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a lot of things. But he always tried to keep his word. He is not very happy when one of his followers? Friends? He is not sure if they are friends but he is their leader. And when Severus asks? Beggs? for a life of his first love he agree because he wants to create a better world for them and even if he has to make sure that he will succeed he doesn't want them all dead. 

So when he finds Lily Evans Potter standing with her child crying and begging he doesn't kill her simply just stuns her and then he tries to kill the baby but it backfires. 

Many years later after their world is better. Where every magical child is safe and have a loving family, where they find out that Muggleborns are actually children of Squibs. When he speaks with her in his throne room( he still doesn´t understand why they call it that because there is no throne) he finds out that James Potter sacrifice himself for his son and the love from that was enough to save his son. 


End file.
